The Chamber of Change
by MashupMan2100
Summary: Something unexpected happens to Ash Ketchum when he touches a mysterious crystal.


**This is my first Pokémon fanfiction. basically takes place between Advanced Battle and Battle Frontier. It takes some elements from the transformation scene in "Brother Bear" with my own little twist. I have no intentions of making a full story from this. If I did, it would probably contain a mix of Altoshipping, Pokeshipping, and Advanceshipping. Any writers out there that want to make a longer multi chapter story from this (or even a comic on Deviantart) is welcomed to do so. In other words, you have my permission.**

 **I would also recommend that you listen to the Transformation song by the Bulgarian Woman's Choir because it would fit the story.**

 **Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. Happy 20th Anniversary to the franchise! Enjoy and Please review afterwards!**

 _This_ **means Pokémon are talking.**

* * *

Today had been an eventful day for Ash Ketchum. First, he was revisiting Alto Mare with his friends as part of a small vacation. Next they decided to go swimming at one of the beaches outside the city. The last thing that happened was a huge storm that mysteriously arrived and they had to get back to shore quickly. However, a whirlpool opened and sucked Ash and Pikachu before they could make it back. Now they were lost inside a mysterious underground tunnel trying to find their way out. He wore nothing but his swimming trunks.

"I guess we're stuck here until we find away above ground, Pikachu," said Ash.

"Pika-pika," said Pikachu. After he said that, the ground began to shake. The rough of the tunnel started to collapse. Ash quickly ran, but Pikachu fell of his right shoulder and on to the floor.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. However, before he could grab him, pieces of the ceiling collapsed between them. Soon the shaking stopped. Ash called his name again. Fortunately, Pikachu did not get crushed as he heard his voice. The debris on the other hand was too much to get clear by himself.

"Don't worry, Pikachu!" said Ash. "Once I find a way out, I will get some help!"

Ash ran through the tunnel which looked as though it went on for miles. It wasn't until he saw a bright light that his spirits were lifted. However to his surprise, he entered what looked like a secret underground chamber with a huge pool that was about three feet deep. As for the light he saw, it didn't come from the sun at all, but from a crystal sitting on a pedestal in the center of the pool. Ash decided to relax in it so that he may rest his legs from all that running. While he did this, he looked around the mysterious chamber: there were ancient drawings that seemed to tell a story that he didn't understand. He looked up at the ceiling and saw two crystals: both were about the size of a Dragonite. He then looked straight across and saw the crystal that made the light. Ash decided to get a closer look, so he waded toward the pedestal. The crystal almost resembled the Soul Dew, only it was a darker shade of blue.

At first, Ash thought it would be better if he left the crystal alone and continued looking for a way out. However, he decided that maybe he should bring it to show his friends and then return it when he comes back to save Pikachu.

As soon as Ash touched it, he immediately stood back as a bright burst from the crystal. Soon the entire chamber felt more like a planetarium. Millions of Pokémon could be seen dancing and playing even though they were really allusions. The biggest surprise for Ash was when a familiar Pokémon from his first visit to Alto Mare appeared in front of him.

"Latios!," said Ash. Only he looked as though he were suddenly made of glass. Before he could say anything else, Ash looked up at the ceiling and saw the two crystals glowing as well. Then, out of nowhere, Latios appeared behind Ash and grabbed him from under his arms. As he brought him higher and higher, Ash suddenly went unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pikachu was trying to make his way through the collapsed tunnel. He was really worried for his best friend and would not want anything bad to happen to him. While he was making his way out, he heard a series of mysterious sounds. He immediately began working harder to find a way out and to make sure Ash was okay.

* * *

As soon as Ash was about 172 ft. above the pool, Latios dematerialized into multiple crystal fragments that formed a huge cloud around him. His body was in a t-position. The crystals than began to close in on Ash. Each one showed a reflection of a different side of his body. One touched his torso while the other touched his backside. Once they touched him, Ash started to twirl around before he began to change. His body was blowing up like a balloon and his skin was turning blue and white. His hands swelled till his palms were flat and his fingers too small to make a fist. Wings erupted from his back. His legs sank into his expanding body as his feet became flat like duck feet. His neck got longer and his head reshaped itself: his hair turned blue in the process. All of these changes were happening at the same time when he let out a long loud cry as his trunks ripped off. It sounded like he was yelling "Tios!" After that, the crystals moved away from Ash and he was slowly lifted back down to the pool. There he floated around idly before regaining consciousness.

* * *

After Pikachu climbed over the last piece of fallen debris, he started running so that he could catch up to Ash. Soon, he came upon the chamber where the huge pool laid. As he entered, he noticed Ash's ripped swimming trunks floating in the water. He also saw a latios trying to get out. Knowing the nature of Pokémon, Pikachu knew that his master could not have been eaten by him. He quickly ran over to the Latios to make sure he wasn't hurt and to help him get out of the water.

 _"What happened?"_ said the Latios as he was becoming fully awake. _"I had a dream in which I was in some dark room that was suddenly filled with light. Then Latios appeared and lifted me into the air."_

Being a Pokémon, Pikachu could understand what he was saying. _"Are you Okay?"_ he asked.

 _"Pikachu?"_ asked the Latios as his vision was getting better. For some reason, he felt surprised to hear him talking. _"Is that you, buddy?_

 _"How do you know me?"_ he asked.

 _"It's me. Ash,"_ the Latios replied. _"I was on my way to get help, but than I got distracted."_

 _"Well you don't look like your normal self,"_ said Pikachu.

 _"What do you mean?"_ asked Ash. He then tried to stand up, but he was finding it difficult as he kept falling over. During his last attempt, went to the side of the pool and looked at his reflection. He was frightened to see that it was his own, but as a Latios! Next he felt his entire body, which did not feel right. When he tried to feel his legs, he saw that something was missing. His swimming trunks! He looked at the pool noticed them floating around, but they were torn in half. Ash's cheeks turned red, knowing that he was practically in his birthday suit. He began to panic as he realized what Latios and those crystals did to him.

"LATIOS!" he screamed in Poké-speech.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Be sure to checkout my other fanfictions.**


End file.
